


First times and nice surprises

by Lyall_Lupa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: Hanzo and McCree finally have some time to be alone and get some intimacy.





	First times and nice surprises

**First times and nice surprises**

 

It wasn’t as if their relationship was too recent, or even a secret. Both men shared the belief that there is no time like the present, and made sure to show their affections in public, in their own way . Holding hands while sitting down, Hanzo lying on McCree’s chest while sharing a drink at sunset; they both looked happier than anyone had ever seen them.

However, the relationship was lacking a bit on the intimacy aspect, though not due to lack of interest of the involved parts. Due to a series of unfortunate timings, and even though they had been deployed in the same missions since getting together, they had not been able to go further than some hurried heavy petting through their clothes in a secluded corner, or some quiet groping in the dark while everybody was asleep.

From these precious moments, they had learned many...interesting things about each other, the most important being that they had more in common than they had thought before, with both of them being uncut, and sporting dick piercings. They were both craving for more, but both being semi-responsible adults, they had decided that they would wait until they had at least some hours alone, to have enough time for proper...appreciation.

Finally, after several weeks of back-to-back missions, and McCree’s gentle reminder to Winston about the human need for rest, they were both given a few days off to recover from the intense work (and, according to Genji, make his brother less grumpy). Seeing as how they had become a couple while in the middle of a mission, they had not yet been able to do any “normal” couple things, unless you counted fistfights, shooting competitions, and being taught how to break a trachea in less than ten seconds as normal (and apparently getting a massive hard-on after seeing your boyfriend killing a man in such a swift and precise way).Being way too easy to identify, and carrying such huge bounties, traditional dating was out of the way, anyway, but they decided to make good use of the time they had. Hanzo proved that he was as good a cook as both he and Genji claimed; his tempura was deliciously soft and crunchy, and paired with some good sake made a good dinner, which they enjoyed sitting on a platform with a view of the sea.

After dinner, they both headed to McCree’s room, which was both closer and bigger than Hanzo’s. Only a sense of dignity prevented them from rushing into the bedroom, even though the watch point was half deserted…that and Genji’s knowing smile and eyebrow waggle when they somehow run into him in the hallway. Still looking calm, and totally not anxious, the password was typed, the room unlocked, and both men got inside. It was then that all reservations went away: moving at the same time, their mouths crashed together, as they started making out hungrily, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance, as hand roamed freely, trying to undress each other. Clothes were finally reduced to boxers when they stopped to breath.

“ _ Darlin’, as much as I’d like to have you against this door, I think that we should use the bed or at least the rug. We ain’t that young anymore” _

“ _ Speak for yourself, Jesse. But you are righ _ t”, said Hanzo with a smirk, as he started walking backwards inside the bedroom, grabbing Jesse’s hand, until he felt his knees touching the bed. Slowly, he sat down, and spread his legs, directing McCree’s attention to the erection that could be seen bulging in his boxers.

McCree let out a whistle of admiration, as he got his first proper look of Hanzo’s body. “ _ Mmmm, you’re a sight for sore eyes _ ”

“ _ Am I _ ?” answered a smug Hanzo.

“ _ Indeed you’re. You look like a marble statue, darlin’. Not as if you don’t know that _ ’”

“ _ Heh, you might be right. Now, stop speaking and show me what you can do with that mouth _ ”

“ _ Mmmm, bossy. My favourite flavour... _ ”

“ _ Enough chattering. On your knees _ ”

“ _ Yes, sir _ .”

Jesse kneeled down, facing Hanzo’s chest. Slowly, he moved forward to nibble on his nipples, making Hanzo moan softly, squirming in his place. Jesse licked down his chest, moving down his abdomen, as hands roamed freely over his thighs, until he founds the beginning of his happy trail. He looked up, asking for silent permission he knew he had, and Hanzo nodded his agreement. McCree lowered Hanzo’s boxers, letting out an impressed whistle at the sight in front of him. Hanzo’s crotch was covered in an impressive tattoo, as detailed as the ones covering his arms and legs. The curling tail and body of a blue and yellow dragon covered his crotch, with the head and fangs of the dragon covering his huge cock. The tip was decorated with a frenum piercing, which made it look as if the dragon had a tiny silver crown.

“ _ Wow, darlin’, that’s certainly some good ink job” _

“ _ Thank you”, replied Hanzo, smugly. _

“ _ It must’ve hurt like a bitch.” _

“ _ It did, yes, but that is a story for later. As I said, that’s enough talk. You know what to do”. _

“ _ Yes, sir” _

“ _ Good boy _ ”, answered Hanzo, tangling his hand on McCree’s hair, and giving it a soft tug that made Jesse let out a soft moan.

McCree bent forward and gave the tip a lick, toying with the piercing, making Hanzo’s body shiver at the stimulation. Encouraged by the reaction, he got the tip inside his mouth, tongue circling it, moving under the foreskin so he could lick the soft head; the slightly salty flavour, mixed with the metal of the piercing, felt amazing in his mouth. He looked up to see Hanzo’s reaction, and the look of pleasure on his face encouraged him to go deeper. With a sudden movement, he swallowed Hanzo’s cock whole, which made him moan louder, as grabbed McCree’s hair tighter, as if holding for dear life. McCree deepthroated him, hollowing his cheeks, sucking sloppily, as the piercing tickled his mouth. He could feel Hanzo’s body tensing, until he felt let out a moan and filled his mouth. Jesse made a point of swallowing noisily, licking his mouth.

“ _ Your dragon tastes delicious, honey” _

Hanzo panted above him, his legs feeling like jelly, as he loosened his grip on Jesse’s hair, stroking it softly instead.

“ _ Such a good boy for me. I think you need a reward _ ”.

Before McCree could answer, Hanzo pushed him down onto the rug, and straddled his knees. With his right hand, he started stroking McCree’s hard dick, bending forward from time to time to leave little kisses on the tip of his cock, making Jesse shudder. His tongue teased the metal piercing, moving Jesse’s foreskin along, making Jesse see stars. His left hand moved around McCree’s thighs and the curve of his ass, as he kept on pumping his cock. Hard and burning hot as he was, it didn't’ take long for Jesse to come in big spurts that covered Hanzo’s hand.

Hanzo licked the tip of his hand “ _ Delicious _ . ”, and moved it towards Jesse’s mouth; he didn’t need any instruction to know what was expected from him, and just started sucking on Hanzo’s fingers, licking his hand clean. This made Hanzo shiver, while his body tried to redirect all his blood to his groin again.

“ _ How do you taste?” _

“ _ Not as good as you, sir”. _

“ _ Flatterer” _

Moving with some difficulty because of his shaky legs, Hanzo went to the bathroom where he cleaned himself quickly, and came back bringing a wet cloth for Jesse. Sitting down next to him on the rug, he cleaned him slowly and carefully. Once it was done, Hanzo helped Jesse get up and getting in the bed. Once they were both comfortable, Jesse snuggled on his chest, he asked him “ _ What did you want to know about my tattoo _ ?”.

“ _ Well, you told me it hurt a lot. How long did it take?” _

“ _ Almost as long as my arm tattoo. It was done in the traditional way, by one of the most prestigious artists in Japan. That already takes a long time, and being a very sensitive area, he needed to be more careful _ . _ The irritation and itchiness lasted all those weeks, as well. I was never happier about my training as that time, as the need to scratch was very bad” _

“ _ Ouch.” _

“ _ Ouch indeed. The recovery period was long and painful, and there wasn’t enough healing cream that could soothe me. At the end, the pain was worth it, as it brought me several advantageous results” _

“ _ Like what? Everybody wantin’ to rouse the dragon?” _

“ _ That was certainly one of them, yes”, admitted Hanzo. “Just because I was discreet it doesn’t mean I was as prudish and celibate as Genji though. But that wasn’t the only thing; the rumour me having gotten such tattoo spread among our circles, and it made me more terrifying to our enemies. And seeing how young I looked even after growing a beard, getting the reputation of being a badass was really good _ ”

“ _ Hehe, you don’t need a tattoo on your dick to prove that you´re a badass, darlin´. Though I can’t deny I appreciate it...a lot _ …”

“ _ Well, I wouldn’t mind you showing it your appreciation after we can move again. _ ..”

“ _ Dea _ l”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first McHanzo fic! The Target Practice Anniversary motivated it to finally finish it.  
> Apologies if the language sounds weird, but English is not my mother tongue .  
> Thanks to DC for their patience at my whining (sorry I murdered you XD), and my husband for giving me the idea, as well as helping me with some more...practical aspects.


End file.
